


Introduction to madness.

by MunchyMoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, M/M, More relationships in the future - Freeform, Pirates, for the pLOT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunchyMoon/pseuds/MunchyMoon
Summary: Simon and his brother are a part of the famous Phillips family. Not a good famous but at least they are trying to stop being pirates? Daniel never said he wanted to stop. But he was shot by a cute guy so... does it matter? (Probably)If you read the summary and thought, "Wow this sounds like a trainwreck." You're right but... It's my trainwreck.





	Introduction to madness.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy or not, this is an intro to... so no one super important yet.

They were in Detroit now.

 

They’ve almost sailed everywhere.

 

It’s been passed on for generations, a family tradition.

 

Being _pirates._

 

_ Pirates. _

 

Daniel seemed ecstatic at the thought of being a pirate on the Jericho ship. Of course, Simon has tried to tell him it could get him in illegal troubles later. They were playing the simple game of go fish.

 

“What if you meet someone you like? And they figure out you’re a part of this… thing.” Simon didn’t want his brother's chances at a normal life to be completely gone. 

 

“C’mon Si, you realize simply having this last name would already get me arrested? Mom and Dad have trained us for this forever.” Daniel said, smiling he still thought this could be a joke. That they wouldn’t be stabbing and hurting people with swords and guns soon. 

 

“It’s fine… um, do you have any eights?” Simon didn’t want to play go fish anymore.

 

They were older now, Daniel was still excited it almost made Simon feel like a… failure? Like he failed his brother who could’ve gone down a much different path. He could’ve had a lover or a stable job that wasn’t life-threatening. And now they were going on their first mission. 

 

Everything was too loud and too quiet. Simon made a mistake, and now people were screaming, alerting others. Then he saw Daniel looking at him as well that’s when Simon realized that it wasn’t only the townspeople screaming it was their crew as well. These townspeople were equipped to fight.

 

Daniel ran over to Simon he grabbed Simon’s hand and soon they were both running. Toward the ship. Towards freedom, help, and maybe just maybe they’d both learn from this and give it all up. Live normal lives, and be people. 

 

Then Daniel stopped and let out this choked noise, falling. Simon tried to pick him up when he saw the boy who shot Daniel. He looked their age with brown hair and brown eyes. Wearing a grey coat with the name ‘Connor’ in white. 

 

“Simon you need to leave just go, please.” Daniel looked scared, this undeniable fear in his eyes. It was so… heavy so big and real that Simon couldn’t help but scream.

 

“We’re not pirates!” Simon was terrified he couldn’t lose his best friend… _he just couldn’t._

 

“I don’t recognize you, I’m an officer.” ‘Connor’ said. And oh god Simon was trying he was trying hard because Daniel was barely reacting to anything anymore.

 

“We were passing through and this suddenly happened. We aren’t staying anywhere and we need help. Please.” Simon was crying now. He was terrified and desperate and just _broken._

 

“Give me your last name.”

 

“Phill-...ens we’re the Phill...ens. Phillens.” Suddenly Connor turned and started walking away. Simon didn’t even realize that the screams had mostly stopped. Simon followed him awkwardly dragging/holding Daniel. 

 

When they got there Simon was met with a dog who instantly started barking at them. Connor pats his head a fond smile on his face. Once the lights were on Simon visibly gasped, Daniel looked horrible. His skin paler than usual and he looked… frail. Connor looked shaken as well, the night made Daniel look so much better. 

 

“I’m gonna try to help him, make yourself at home.” Connor seemed softer now. Caring in a nice way. Simon smiled, he could definitely stop being a pirate with these standards… well maybe without his brother dying.

 

…

 

... _wait_

 

OH GOD SIMON’S BROTHER IS _DYING_.

 

HE WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO ACTUALLY _DATE_ SOMEONE.

 

HE WOULD _DIE ALONE_ AND SIMON DIDN’T EVEN SAY ‘I LOVE YOU’ BECAUSE IT WAS CONSIDERED _WEAK_.

 

Okay woah _calm_ down, he just needed to chill. He needed to be strong for Daniel for once. At least Connor’s dog was desperate for pats.

 

Simon woke up to the door being slammed open. And a loud curse, lovely. An old man stood in the doorway staring at Simon before just… walking away towards the bathroom. Simon couldn’t even warn him as he heard:

 

“OH! Jesus Christ, there's another one! Why do we have two blonde guys in our home?! Connor why is there blood all over my bathroom?! Did you kill an innocent person again?” 

 

“No! Well… I shot one. But I’m helping him! I swear Hank!” Connor sounded a mix between sheepish and fake casual.

 

“I think I got drunk because I swear I saw a carbon copy of this guy in our living room.” ‘Hank’ said.

 

“I think that’s his twin, they were pretty unlucky to have been passing through at the time of a pirate attack. He said their last name is Phillens.” 

 

“Well we can help them, for now, I can’t believe you shot someo-”

 

And then Simon fell asleep again.

 

This sucked This really, really sucked. Daniel would wake up (Barely) and would take in two words or the taste of metal before falling asleep again.

 

At least the dude who was bandaging him was kinda cute with a relaxing voice. He’d _never_ admit to saying that.

 

Simon could cook, his mother had taught him. She never wanted to be on a pirate ship, their father lied to her and charmed her and they had twins plus Emma. Daniel adored Emma but she disappeared one day. No one knew why and no one was as devastated as Daniel, he practically took care of her all of her life. His mother was to busy drinking and their father ‘couldn’t care for a lady’ so it was Daniel. 

 

He hoped Emma was happy though. Ignoring the pain she caused them. 

 

He hoped the food he was asked to prepare was somewhat edible.

 

He hoped Daniel didn’t want to be a pirate anymore.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you actually like this then idk tell me in the comments? Or leave a kudo? No? Okay...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Simon needs to chill.


End file.
